Batteries are becoming increasingly prevalent in systems, such as elevator systems. Traditionally, batteries were used for rescue functions in the event of a power loss in the elevator system. In more recent times, elevator systems have used batteries as a power source for propulsion. A battery may be a source of significant stored energy. Installing or removing the battery without exposing oneself to hazardous energy may prove challenging.
Depending on the voltage or power level of the battery, a relay or manual switch may be used to disconnect terminals of the battery from the remainder of an elevator circuit. In some cases, specialized connectors may be used to prevent exposure to hazardous energy.